Rocket Power: A Starry Eyed Girl
by xnitax
Summary: C6 UP Reggie Rocket is discovered, and Twister is caught up in her rise to fame, that he gets signed also. Romance is discovered in the attic, and Breezy comes back to steal someone’s heart.
1. Too Good to Be True

**Rocket Power: Starry Eyed Girl**

Chapter 1: Too Good to be True

Written by: Anita T*******

Inspired by: Sheer Boredom and this is a rewrite of "Stars and Rainbows", which I consider to be chicken scratch 

"_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now ooh_

_Would you tell it to my face?_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?"_

_Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch_

Prologue

Setting: Ocean Shores, California, 6 years from now in the summer

Characters: Reggie Rocket, Otto Rocket, Sam Dullard, Twister Rodriguez, and maybe even Lars Rodriguez (Maybe? I'm trying to find a happy medium between Lars gets the girl, and Twister gets the girl, so, you know, maybe he'll get the girl, maybe he won't.)

Plot: Reggie Rocket is discovered, and Twister is caught up in her rise to fame, that he gets signed also. Romance is discovered in the attic, and Breezy comes back to steal someone's heart.

Reggie Rocket: 16 years old

Otto Rocket: 15 years old

Twister Rodriguez: 15 years old

Sam Dullard: 15 years old

Lars Rodriguez: 18 years old

Now that we've gotten that crap out of the way: on to the story!

Wait…what am I forgetting?

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Rocket Power, they are © to their respected owners, whom ever they may be. I do, however, own this computer, so don't think about stealing it!

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

                _Fwoom__! A car whizzed past Regina Rocket, more commonly known as Reggie. She put the latest Miranda Spikes CD in her portable CD player. She found her favorite track and started blasting it full volume. Reggie sauntered towards the Pier singing along to the track. _

                "OW!" whined the red headed boy. Reggie had walked smack dab into Twister and while doing so they both learned a lesson about gravity. She helped Twister up and dusted off her clothes.  
                "Sorry, Twister" apologized Reggie. Twister just rubbed the side of his cheek and nodded.

                "What are you listening to?"

                "Miranda."

                "Figures."

                "What's that supposed to mean?"

                "Nothing, just that you're listening to Miranda."

                "And, what's wrong with that?"

                "Nothing."

                "That's what I thought…"

                "Where you headed?"

                "Pier."

                "Going to the amusement park?"

                "I guess."

                "Oh."

                "Yeah, oh." There was an awkward silence and Reggie noticed that her CD was snapped in half on the sidewalk. Twister finally notices it also, "Sorr--," he begins. Reggie cuts him off with, "I know all the songs by heart. I'll just sing 'em. Don't worry about it. I can just burn a new one."

                "Are you sure? 'Cause I'll buy you a new one."

                "Positive."

                "Sure?"

                "Yes."

                "Are you _really, really sure?"_

                "Twister, I'm sure. Okay? My CD's broken, but I'll live. It's not like you just bit off my leg, and you're asking to buy me a new prosthetic leg. I'm sure," she said with finality.

                "Prosthetic?" he asked. Reggie groaned and just kept walking towards the Pier. _Damn, _that was my favorite CD. I should have let him buy it for me,_ thought Reggie. She began to sing the words to an old classic, "I Will Survive" when Twister came up behind her and then she started to improvise the lyrics. _

                "I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to sing I know I'll stay alive, I've got all my life to sing, I've got all my lungs to breathe, Oh don't stop now, I will survive! HEY! HEY!" she began to do a little dance and impersonate the beat very poorly.  She grinned at Twister and asked, "You get it now?"

                "No…no. I still don't know what prosthetic means."

                "No, Twister. Do you get that you don't have to buy me a new CD?"

                "Yeah."

                "It'd be nice if you did, but you don't have to."

                "Reggie, what are you implying, first you're like No. Now you're a little sketchy. Do you want to help me out here?"

                "I was just saying it would be nice if you did, but you don't need to buy me a new CD."

                "Reggie you are impossible."

                "Oh, I'm not impossible. Going a day without getting some good food at the Shack, now that's impossible."

                "I'll give you that," with that they parted their ways. A black limousine with tinted windows kept driving back and forth, with its windows rolled halfway down. Just to annoy them, Reggie started singing.  The limousine did a U-ie (U-turn) and stopped next to Reggie.

                "Hey! You! Girl with headphones! Come over here!" hollered the man in the limo. Reggie smiled.

                "Girl with the _broken_ headphones you mean." She walked over to the side of the limo. "What do you need, directions, the best restaurant in Ocean Shores?"

                "I'm actually a talent scout. And I would like you to drop by and see if you make the second call back."

                "Second call back for what? I can't act, because you wouldn't want me if it was for acting, 'cause you haven't seen me act. Cause if you did, you would be like, damn, that girl sucks."

                "No, for singing."

                "Alright, give me your card and I'll drop by, if it's okay with my dad. Oh, can I bring a friend…or two?"

                "Sure."

Reggie skipped giddily on home, eager to break the news to her dad. She burst through the kitchen doors of The Shack, and screamed, letting her pent up happiness explode.

                "RAYMUNDO! They want to give **me a callback for singing!"**

                "You tried out for singing?" he said while dumping some fries into the greasy deep fryer. 

                "Yes…no. Well, I was just singing to annoy people, and I guess they liked it. They gave me their business card and all."

                "Reggie this is a scam, I bet you twenty dollars it is."

                "Twenty? How bout you up the ante to fifty and we'll call it a deal." They shook hands and the bet was on.

                "All right, you can go. As long as you bring Otto, Twister, and Sam."

                "Dad, I don't need body guards, let alone stupid people poking things all around them. Like when they poke things, it usually doesn't end up good."

                "You're right…but bring them anyways."

                "Fine," Reggie gave up fighting. It was useless.


	2. Nobody Wants to Be Lonely

**Rocket Power: Starry Eyed Girl**

Chapter 2: Nobody Wants to  Be Lonely

Written by: Linda a.k.a. **Ai Megami San **and Anita a.k.a.** xnitax**

Disclaimer: I haven't received/bought anything new. So I own as much as I owned in my last chapter. I own this stuff between the parentheses ---- (                               )  
**Nita's rant:** I hate this, I really do. I hate when people review your story and they just talk about what couples they like over the other. You can hint this is not what you usually read.

Bad Example:

Review: I usually read insternamehere/Reggie, but your story is good. I like reggie/insertnamehere better than the others.

End Bad Example. You know, where's the constructive criticism or flamer?

Good Example:

Review: This is not what I usually read, but your story caught my attention. I say kudos to you and your writing. Keep up the good work.

End Good Example. I think I speak for a lot of us when I say, that that is positively annoying. I'm not pointing out specific people, but I see like 800 people who do it on everybody's stories. It's rather, quite rude. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just stating a fact. J

**Linda's Author Notes**: It's true, what Anita's saying, it does get annoying. A review should be a well-based all around critique of the story, not just advertisement for our favorite fan couple. I mean, if I'm writing Twister/Reggie, and someone says, "But I like Lars/Reggie!", well, sorry, but I'm not changing what I've already wrote. So kinda try and be cool about this, maybe lay off if you do this a lot? Many thanks.

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

            Reggie walked into the stage hall followed by the gang, the ones who supposedly poke things. There were many girls and guys scattered about warming up. Reggie wasn't exactly an experienced singer so she didn't know what to do yet. The guys filed in and sat at the back of the audience.  Reggie continued her walk down the aisles and sought out the director. All the girls there were very trim and beautiful. They lined the stage harmonizing and vocalizing their performance pieces. She sought out the man she had spoken to yesterday.

                "Excuse me, Sir. You didn't exactly tell me I had to pick something out to sing…I'd figured you had had something already picked out." He turned around and stared at her for a minute.

                "You're the girl with the _broken_headphones, right?" Reggie felt her head go up and down. The tall man continued, "Well, they're improvising. You were improvising yourself yesterday weren't you?" Her head bobbed up and down yet again. "It shouldn't be too hard for you then. Should it?" Her head moved without her control. "All righty then. You're fifteenth in line then." Reggie sat down on the edge of the stage. She was intimidated.  She thought about what she would sing when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She massaged the tender spot and looked behind her. There was a four year old girl behind her holding a long purple strand of hair. Craning her neck, she inquired, "What was that for?" The little girl tugged on the skirts of a woman and pointed to Reggie.

                "Mommy! Her hair isn't dyed! It's real! See?" she showed her mother the strand of hair. The mother apologized to Reggie, "I'm terribly sorry. I just don't know what's gotten into her lately."

                "Oh it's quite alright. Most people wonder if my hair is dyed, and no it's not. It's been this way since I was born." A girl near the mother and daughter laughed.  Reggie stared dead straight into her eyes.

                "Sorry. That's my little sister. My name's Linda by the way."

                "My name is Reggie. I'm just surprised that someone would go as far as to pull a piece of hair out of my head."

                "Leave it to Joanna to do the oddest thing imaginable." They both laughed. "Are you auditioning, too?"

                "Well, I think so. It was quite odd. I saw a limo and I was singing at the top of my lungs to annoy the hell out of people, when this guy in the limo stops me and gives me his card. And that's the sick and twisted story of how I got here."

                "Pretty uncanny, eh?"

                "Yep, story of my life."

                "So, do you live around here?"

                "Yup, I go to Ocean Shores High School."

                "I wish I went there, I go to the private school, Mount St. Charles."

                "Isn't that place full of snobby people? Oops, my bad, I didn't mean any offense to you or anything."  Linda shook her head.

                "I know more snobs than I can count. But some people are okay though. Most are girly-girly and frou-frou. I've got to get away from them." Reggie wiggled her fingers.

                "Your parents won't let you transfer?"

                "Nope, I'm supposed to be well bred and fed, and _so_smart," Linda laughed and pointed to Reggie's fingers, "Why are you wiggling your fingers?"

                "I really don't know, I was wondering if you knew." They both laughed again. The same tall man called out, "LINDA! Is there a Linda here?" Linda stood up and wiped off the seat of her jeans. She raised her hand and said sarcastically, "I'm coming; I'm running as fast as I can." She waved to Reggie.

                It looked like the guys were having an argument. Otto stood up and Twister stood up, Otto then pushed Twister towards the aisle. He came up to Reggie and asked, "When's this thing going to be over?"

                "I don't know. So you were the unlucky one who had to come up here, eh?"

                "Yeah, it was all a blur. I remember Otto yelling and someone pushing me over here."

                "That's Otto for you."

                "Um, back to my question, when's it over?"

                "I don't know," Reggie sang.

                "What are you singing?"

                "I'd really like to do a duet, but you know. So, pick a song." Twister looked dumbfounded. 

"Me?" he asked. 

"Him?" Otto piped in from behind. Reggie rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah. I don't ever wanna hear Otto try and sing, and you've sung before, so just pick something!" Twister thought for a while. When he didn't come up with anything, Reggie slapped her hand on her forehead and pulled a two CDs out of her pocket. 

"Okay," she said, holding them out in front of Twister. 

"Pick one. They're both singles." Twister looked from one to the other, and then concluded, "This one." He pointed to "Nobody Wants to be Lonely."

Otto laughed behind him. "Christina Aguilera?" he raved. "And Ricky Martin?" Reggie stuck her tougue out at him.

"It's a good song, Otto." Then she tossed the other CD at Otto, who caught it and started laughing even harder.    

"Madonna? Which song is this? Crazy For You..." he kept laughing to himself while Reggie and Twister took their place in line. Twister's voice interrupted Reggie's thinking.

"Hey Reg, why did you ask me to do this again?"

"I told you, Twister, it's because you can sing, you've done it before, and..." she hesitated. "That's it." Twister shrugged and continued to wait their turn, watching the others sing.

     Reggie noticed that Linda was singing, and she turned to listen to her giving a great rendition of No Doubt's "Sixteen." She clapped along with everyone else when she was finished. The director gave her his critique, smiled and clapped while she walked off the stage and back to her mother and sister.

    The line of people preceding Reggie and Twister went pretty fast. Once it was their turn, Twister had some odd kind of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. But he adjusted his hat and followed Reggie onto the stage nevertheless.

     Reggie handed her CD to the guy who was working the stereos, and he put it in. Twister stayed staring at the crowd of contestant's families and friends, and at Otto, in the corner, doing his impression of the classic American Idol "Like A Virgin." Twister's mouth was a bit dry and he stood motionless, until Reggie grabbed his arm and pulled him to center stage.

     The music started. Twister quietly cleared his throat as his part came up. Reggie's audition was kind of resting on his first impression...he was the one who started the song.

_There you are, in a darkened room...._

     He gulped, his voice was cracking a little, as if to mock him. He managed to get caught up by the second like though...

_And you're all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows_

     Reggie came in with one line...then Twister with his, shaking, and then both....

_In the shadows_

_Come to come, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why, why don't you let me love you?_

    Reggie came in with the second verse.

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song?_

_It's a seranade, so your heart can find me_

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby_

     They traded off the rest off the song, between Ricky and Christina's parts. And as they reached the very end, Reggie echoed the last word.

_Why....?_

     The room exploded in applause. The director jumped up on the stage and hugged both of them, shouting, "TRE MAGNIFIQUE! You are them! Wonderful!" Once Reggie and Twister got away from him, they noticed that he almost didn't listen to the rest of the contestants.

     And once they left, Reggie had the first prize deal in her hands.


	3. Happiest Man Alive

**Rocket Power: Starry Eyed Girl**

Chapter 2: Happiest Man Alive

Written by: Anita a.k.a.** xnitax **mostly…but a few parts here and there in this chapter are credited to none other than LINDA a.k.a. **Ai Megami San!!**
    
    "_In places no one would find_
    
    _All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_
    
    _It was then that I realized_
    
    _That forever was in your eyes_
    
    _The moment I saw you cry" Cry- Mandy Moore___

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

            Reggie skipped giddily on home ahead of the others. Otto raised an eyebrow, "Reggie since when do you skip?" She stopped skipping and put one finger on her lips, "I guess since now." She shrugged her shoulders and continued skipping.

                "She seems to be so happy because of this. And no one really even heard her sing outside of this," Otto whispered to Sam and Twister. Twister sheepishly raised his hand.

                "I did, once. She was singing _I Will Survive_, because I broke her CD on accident." Otto burst out laughing.

                "She's been so freaking happy go lucky lately. Damn." Sammy pushed his glasses up and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'd rather have her like this, than threatening to pummel us." Reggie just continued skipping excitedly.

                "I heard that!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm happy because Twister and I got the deal and the fact that Raymundo now owes me fifty dollars." Otto stopped dead in his tracks.

                "He owes you what?! How come I don't get fifty dollars?!

                "Because, I bet him fifty dollars that this wasn't a scam."

                "Where was I?!"

                "You were sitting right next to him, gulfing down a sundae."

                "That explains it," muttered Sammy. When they got to the Shack they all sat down for a big Banana Split. The first thing Reggie said to Raymundo was, "Hand it over."

        "Hand what over?" he asked.

                "My fifty dollars. Twister and I won the contest and now we have a record deal. Where, I repeat, _where_ is my fifty dollars?"

                "I don't know. You got to tell me the story first." Reggie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

                "Okay, you really want to know the story? Twister and I sang, _Nobody__ Wants to Be Lonely. Bam, boom, bang, we won the contest. NOW, can I have my money?"_

                "I'll give it to you a penny a week."

                "You _can't_ be serious, Raymundo! This is so not fair."

                "Did you really win? Or are you yanking my leg?"

                "Yes." Reggie walked away and poked her head through the doorway. "Hey, is anyone going to help me clean the attic for the yard sale?" Otto and Sammy shoved Twister towards her.

                "I guess, I'll go," he breathed. Twister followed Reggie to the house and up to the attic.  She gave him directions on what to organize, clean, and etc. Once they were into the habit of reorganizing, they both reached for the same photo album. Twister's hand rested on Reggie's for a second, before the awkward, "Go ahead's".  Twister held his breath, and when the moment was over he let it out slowly. 

                When going in between a bookcase, Reggie and Twister found themselves tangled. They tried to move, but Reggie scooted to the left exactly when Twister did.  A book fell out of the bookcase and hit Twister on the back. But luckily, Reggie's lips broke the fall. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and stared into his eyes.  Her sweaty palms grabbed his and she kissed him again. In heated passion Reggie laid down on top of a table letting Twister kiss her still. They were interrupted by Tito's calls for everyone to come to the Shack.

                "Kids! It's time for us to go to the Shack. Everything is almost in place!" he shouted. The two teenagers straightened themselves up and went downstairs. Everything was almost set for the big surprise tonight. 

                "This is so sweet!" Sandy Rodriguez cooed, while standing with her husband by the Shack counter. Everyone was dressed in their best, standing around the large space that had been cleared of tables. Twister and Reggie arrived a few minutes late, and rushed to a corner of the shack where they wouldn't be seen.

                 Paula arrived at the Shack not knowing what was going on. She had only been told to arrive around eight. When she stepped in the Shack, there was a small disturbance in the crowd, and someone turned on a radio. Music started to play, soft, instrumental music, and the tension in the room almost seemed to double.

                Tito twiddled his fingers and smoothed the seam of his shirt. He stepped towards Paula and kissed her hand. She giggled very girlishly when Tito led her to the center of the Shack. Tito could feel his heart thumping and thumping and thumping. _She loves me, I can do this,_ he thought to himself. 

                "Paula, you are very dear to me. I cannot express in words what I feel for you, but I'll try," laughter erupted and quieted down. He continued, "You are the sun to my clouds. Without you I know I could never be this happy. You are always here for me. I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do. It's just not imaginable. I love you from the depths of my heart and with every fiber of my being." He took a round box out of his pocket and knelt down. He kissed Paula's hand again. "And with this I ask, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Paula gasped and didn't say anything. This time the tension quadrupled. 

                "YES! I WILL!" she shouted. Tito embraced her and swept her off of her feet. Confetti was thrown and cheers echoed the boardwalk. Paula and Tito were getting married.


	4. Alika the Spy

**Rocket Power: Starry Eyed Girl**

Chapter 4: Alika the Spy

Written by: Linda a.k.a. **Ai Megami San!!**

Disclaimer: Linda and I don't own Rocket Power or any characters though, Linda owns Alika.

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

While everyone else was celebrating the engagement with food, drink, and dancing in the Shack, Reggie and Twister snuck into the kitchen where they wouldn't be seen. When the were sure they were in the clear, Reggie pushed her back up against a wall as Twister seized her around the waist, and kissed him vehemently. When they parted to catch their breath, Reggie asked, "So what are we gonna do now?"

Twister shook his head slowly. "Well Reg, you know, now that I've kissed you twice already, I don't think I could exactly never do it again." Reggie nodded. "I know. Me too. It's really so weird, but I love the way you feel in my arms..." Twister put an arm around Reggie and they sat down on the floor of the kitchen. Reggie sighed and put her head on Twister's shoulder, and her hand on his chest.

"We can't hide it forever, Twist."

"I know, but what are people gonna think?"

"I really don't care actually...."

"Then I don't either."

Twister turned his head and kissed Reggie once more, then pulled her up to her feet along with him, so they could return to the party.

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

It was about two months later, and many people had been told about the upcoming wedding. Tito had a lot of family back in Hawaii, and many of them were called to play roles in the ceremony. Ray was the best man, since it's traditionally a best friend, but there were other spots to fill. Like the flower girl, who was going to be Tito's seven-year-old niece Alika.

The day Alika arrived with her parents, she set off exploring the Shack, since it was right under her uncle's house. Reggie and Twister had found that an old storage room in the Shack's kitchen was very convinient for sneaking off to for privacy. That day they had been at the beach, so Twister could film Otto surfing. Afterwards, they had made up an excuse that they were going to help clean up the Shack, and ran off to their secret spot.

Once there, and sure of their solitude, Twister set his camera down on a counter and took Reggie's hand as they walked over to the stack of blankets that was for whatever reason in the room. Twister sat down with his legs straight, and Reggie sat perpendicular to him, with her legs over his, and his around her back.

Reggie smiled and leaned forward to start the session, and wrapped her arms around Twister's neck as her lips sank into his. Reggie opened her mouth, and moaned a bit at the added contact. It set off emotional fireworks, causing Twister to shift on the ground and dig his fingertips into Reggie's back. After what was most likely a few minutes, his hands had worked they way under her shirt, and Twister was enjoying the long stretch of smooth skin he found there.

Neither saw the little face peeking through the window.

 Later on that day, Reggie and Twister were sitting in the living room of the Rocket house, and Tito walked up to them and sat down on the sofa. "Heya, lil' Reggie and Twister cuzzes." He said. "I've got something to ask you, okay?" Reggie nodded. "Since you two seem to be becoming little stars, I was wondering..." "Yes?" Reggie questioned. "If you two could sing a little something at the big dance right after the wedding?"

Reggie's face lit up. "Of course! We'd love to!! Right, Twister?"

Twister nodded, smiling.

"Okay! Thanks alot, lil' cuzzes. I owe you one!" He smiled and got up, and waved before walking out the front door.

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

Everone had suggested songs to be sung, since Reggie and Twister were going to kick off the dance. The song had to be special. Reggie and Twister were sitting at the Shack counter when three people walked in, looking for them.

"Hey!" said Otto, and both turned. "We got some more, okay?" Reggie pulled the little notepad and pen she'd been carrying  out of her pocket. 

"Okay, shoot."

"Well," said Otto. "Raymundo says 'Kokomo' by the Beach Boys. Said it kinda fit." Reggie scribbled it down.

"And," Sam said. "My mom says, by Dirty Dancing, 'I've Had The Time Of My Life'. Reggie wrote that down too.

Lars announced the final song. "Okay, my mom and dad say, for some reason, 'Kiss Me', by...uh...I think it was like, Sixpence and the Bitch..." He was cut off by Sam, saying "Sixpence Non The Richer."

Reggie managed to stifle a laugh and wrote the song down. Nobody had seen her, but Alika had been behind the counter listening. She popped up after the boys had announced the songs. "Well, Kiss Me would be perfect!" she squealed. Everyone turned to look at her. "...Because I saw Regina and Maurice all kissy-kissy in that dark room in the kitchen!" 

Reggie and Twister both started firing excuses lightning-fast.

But Alika placed Twister's video camera, which she'd been holding, on the counter. She took the tape out of it, and put it in the VCR on the counter. The overhead TV buzzed and sprang into a picture. "Whoa!" said Twister. "I left my camera in that room?" Reggie turned to him, eyes wide. "And you left it ON!" she pleaded, clutching Twister's collar. When he'd shaken her off, they turned to the TV. There they were, Reggie on Twister's lap, kissing without a care in the world.

Otto's eyes bugged, Lars' jaw dropped, and Sam quickly covered his eyes with his hands.


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

Rocket Power: A Starry Eyed Girl

Chapter 5: Rehearsal Dinner

Author: Ai Megami San aka Linda

"Wha...wha...wha...wha..." 

Otto was still in shock even after Twister had wrestled the remote out of Alika's hands and switched it off. Sam had finally removed his hands, but he was still staring in awe at the blank screen. It seemed for a fraction of a second that Lars' hands clenched into fists, but soon the suspected reaction came, he made a fake retching noise and turned to walk away, laughing, muttering something that sounded like, "Dorkmeister and the Dweeb....ooooh maannn...."

When Otto had found his voice, he blurted out, face red; "What's you two's frickin' deal?" Instinctively Twister put a hand around Reggie's shoulders. Otto looked from one to the other. "So? Twist! Why're you kissin' my sister?" Twister thought for a while. "Uhh...her lip gloss tastes good?" Reggie slapped her forehead while Otto fumed. "How'd you like to taste my fist!?" He took a few steps forward, but Reggie jumped up and blocked his way, and Sam grabbed a hold of Otto's arms. "Chill, Rocket Boy!" Reggie shouted frantically. "It's as much my fault as Twister's!"

Otto clenched his teeth and considered the situation, then slowly backed away, grumbling. "Okay. Why don't we go vent at Madtown?" Reggie asked, and the others silently agreed. They ran home to get their skateboards and were on their way. When he was sure Otto wasn't looking, Twister took Reggie's hand. She smiled.

¸·´˜¨*´•·.·•´*˜´·¸

It was the night of the rehersal dinner. Everyone was dressed in the chosen color for the wedding, nice, tropical yellow. Well, the girls that is. They all wore similar yellow dresses, and the boys wore white tuxedos. Unknown to everyone, right after Reggie had changed into her dress, she ran into Twister in the hall of the beach house the wedding was by. He had conplimented her on her dress, and she had said he'd looked adorable, and they found the next empty closet and dissapeared for ten minutes.

Twister had not been wrong to think the dress was stunning- Paula had a friend who was a fashion designer, and she had designed the dresses. Reggie was one of the bridesmaids, and she wore a long, flowing dress made of satin, which spread into a full skirt that reached the floor. The bodice was made of two parts, the bottom part, which covered the bridesmaid's stomachs, was semi-transparent. The upper part was just like the skirt, and ended in a dip-neck collar and ties on both shoulders to hold the dress up.

The rehearsal went smoothly. Everyone performed their parts well. The positions were filled as follows: Maid of Honor- Maria, Paula's fashion designer friend, Best Man- Ray, Flower Girl- Alika, Ringbearer- Otto (with lots of persuasion from his dad), Bridesmaids- Reggie, Clio, Kaliegh, Makala, and Mya, the latter three being family of Tito's from Hawaii. Then after the practice ceremony, it was time for Reggie and Twister to kick off the dance.

The song they had chosen was, "Will You Still Love Me?" by the Chicago. Reggie and Twister climbed on the stage, where the microphones had been set up. The chairs and tables were cleared away to reveal a dance floor and the lights were dimmed. When the music started, Reggie came in with the first verse.

Take me as I am

Put your hand in mine now and forever

Darling here I stand, stand before you now

Deep inside I always knew 

It was you, you and me

Two hearts drawn together bound by destiny

It was you, and you for me

Every road leads to your door

Every step I take forever more 

Twister sung along with her on the chorus, and picked up the next part.

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life

I got a lotta love and I don't want to let go

Will you still love me for the rest of my life

'Cause I can't go on

No, I can't go on

I can't go on

If I'm on my own

Take me as I am

Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever

'Cause I am just a man who never understood

I never had a thing to prove 

'Till there was you, you and me

Then it all came clear so suddenly

How close to you that I wanna be 

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life

I got a lotta love and I don't want to let go

Will you still love me for the rest of my life

'Cause I can't go on

No, I can't go on

I can't go on

If I'm on my own

Once again, they both sang the chorus, and Reggie did the next verse.

Do you believe a love could run so strong

Do you believe a love could pass you by

There was no special one for me

I was the lonely one, you see

But then my heart lost all control

Now you're all that I know 

Right then, at the last line, Reggie and Twister did something they'd planned. As Reggie sang, Twister walked behind her and wrapped his arms very loosely around her, under her arms. He ran them down her stomach as she sang, "_Now you're all that I know_". Reggie winked at him when they parted.

Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life

I got a lotta love and I don't want to let go

Will you still love me for the rest of my life

'Cause I can't go on (Can't go on)

No, I can't go on

I can't go on

If I'm on my own

Twister finished the song, and Reggie echoed on some of the parts. (In parentheses)

I can't go on (I can't go on)

No, I can't go on

'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?)

No, I can't go on (Just say you love me)

I can't go on

Without somebody I can call my own

'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?)

No, I can't go on (Just say you love me)

Stay around

'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?)

No, I can't go on (Just say you love me)

I can't go on

If you could say your love

'Cause I can't go on (Will you still love me?)

No, I can't go on (Just say you love me)

Stay around, you'll never be alone

The crowd cheered and clapped as the music stopped. Twister bowed, Reggie curtsied slightly, and they both walked off the stage together. They danced to the next song that came on, (Savage Garden, "I Knew I Loved You")together. When Reggie positioned her head on Twister's shoulder, so that they were extremely close, he realized he wanted to say something. Though he'd never said it before.

"Reg?" He said, and Reggie answered, "Hmm?"

"I love you." 

  



	6. Sexy and Scandalous times THREE

**Chapter 6: Sexy and Scandalous times THREE**

Author: xnitax aka Nita

Author's Note: This isn't based on me. I just wanted to put my name in my story. J I would love to thank Hannah-Cassidy, Cyndi, Chele for my inspiration and being my muses/models for this chapter. XD THIS IS THE FUN CHAPTER!

"Hey," a voice said almost purring from behind Sam. Sam spun on his heel and ran up to the girl behind him and gave her a hug. "Nita!" Sam shouted, "I can't believe you made it!" 

Nita laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world Sammy and you know that!" Twister, Otto, and Lars were all still in their suits because the rehearsal dinner wasn't over yet. They were grateful for that because Nita was gorgeous.

She was wearing tan stiletto heels and low riser capris that showed off her tattoo, just above her butt. She was wearing a tight fitting red halter that tied in the back as well as around the neck, so her back was exposed. Over the halter top was an off the shoulder red fishnet sweater. A Nike red visor adorned the top of her brown curls.

Otto coughed in an attempt to wake up Sammy from his reunion. "Hey there," he said in a voice deeper than his own.

Sam turned to face Reggie, Otto, Lars, and Twister. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, guys. This is Nita. She's my best friend from back in Kansas." The Squid, and a babe like that, best friends? Otto was skeptical.

"Nita!" another boy called out. Nita grabbed Sammy's hand and said to the group, "We're going to go see our other friends from back home. We've missed ya, Sammy!" Nita added an extra little sway in her walk just to tease the guys. She knew what effect it had on them.  
            "She's a babe," Lars said staring at her as she walked swinging her hips.

"I know," Otto breathed. . Twister didn't say anything but he was staring. Reggie slapped him in the back of the head. And to think they just said their first "I love you's".

"I don't know what you guys see in her," fumed Reggie.

"Well A) she's hot, and B) did you get a look at her ass? And that tattoo!" Otto practically drooled.  
            "Who's hot?" Sam asked from behind Otto.

"Are you BLIND?" wailed Lars.

Sam merely pushed up his glasses and calmly smirked, "Oh, Nita? She's gorgeous and also my best friend. So you better be nice. I never thought of her as the girl friend-y type, she never let any guy touch her. Except for Jay, but he's a different story."

Nita came back swaying to the fast paced song played by the band that Reggie was singing too. She came over and plucked Twister by the collar and led him to the dance floor. What? He never dances like that with me! Reggie thought angrily as she watched Nita and Twister dirty dancing.

Another girl with darker hair stood at a table near the trio of guys left. She was wearing black stockings and dress shoes. Her black mini skirt had a belt attached to it with a silver buckle. Her tank top was white with a black star in the middle. She wore her hair in messy pigtails to give a look of a sexy "bed head". Her eyes were darkly rimmed with eyeliner.

A blonde girl in all baby blue and white walked up to her. She had on white velvety capris with a silver chain around her waist. Her belly button was pierced and a diamond stud was on both top and bottom of her navel. Her baby blue one shouldered top had glitter strewn in the pattern of her name, "'Chele" which is short for Michelle. Her hair was done up in a bun with a blue Adidas visor. Her ears were pierced three times on each side. On her feet were white and baby blue matching Timberlands. "Hey Cyn," she said to the other girl. "Hey," Cyndi said back nonchalantly. Chele put on some pink lip gloss and took a lollipop from out of her purse and she sucked on it, eyeing the guys with an innocent look.

"You're at it already?" Cyndi asked.

"They don't call me fast for nothing," she snickered. 

"I'm gonna take the taller looking one. He looks like he'll be fun," Cyndi said eyeing Lars.

"Good," Chele sucked on her lollipop, "I wanted to take the other guy anyways. He'll thank the Gods after."

Chele made the first move. She went toward Otto and said "Hey" to Sammy, after all he was the one who brought them here from Kansas. 

"Hey, want to dance?" Otto was speechless. He could only stammer, "S-s-sure." They joined Twister and Nita on the dance floor. Cyndi leaned back at the table. With a quick show of her leg above her knee high stockings, Lars was halfway across the room coming towards her.

Reggie looked towards the dancefloor, the song wasn't over yet. It was nearly halfway done. Some I love you, Reggie thought. 


End file.
